gunnerkrigg court the database of magical
by FrolexD
Summary: there is mysteries in cunnerkrigg court but hopefully there will be annie and there will be kat.


Gunnerkrigg Court : the database of magical

it was noon at Gunnerkrigg Court the database of magical. everyone was working when suddenly a teacher appeared.

"quick ! we have to work together ! something happened !"

the students followed him, they were afraid. afraid since rumors of torture and revenge spread all around the classes like blood on a human body vein.

kat and annie who worked too because they are friends were in the class following the teacher. when they arrived there was blood and guts everywhere. the room was big and.

kat who didnt no about the room asked annie, but annie had no clue too. so they asked the teacher.

"teacher where are we ? what are we doing here ? why arent we in class?" "no panic,", the teacher said, "we have to found the assasin."

annie who was thinking said, "i think i know who it is."

all the persons and people in the room were looking at here. waiting for what she will say. "look at the blood, said annie after tasting it, it is the blood of men who fell in the war"

"dont you mean..."

"yes. the great war of the court. my mother told me those secret. this is my true face."

"yes ok then. we will talk about it when the classes are off. for now you can rest."

everyone returned in class except annie and kat who rost.

"annie", said kat, "i know you work hard for the court. let me make you a massage."

but annie (the one with carrot hairs) looked at herand said "kat... wat are you doing ? we never did massages before."

"don't you like it ? don't you like my massages ?"

annie was disoriented, but quickley returned to the material world.

"it's not the matter. it's just, it's so wrong, you know the court doesn't allow massages it's weird, kat."

"what do you have against gay ?"

"don't say that word. it is filth."

"GAY GAY SUPER GAAAAAAAAY" kept saying kat. "NO STOP IT'S WRONG"

"hay girls what's going on here ?" it was anja who was hearing noise and came. she saw the blood everywhere and was mortified.

"what... what have you done?"

"mom, i can explain, it's not us ! the teacher went here and we will resolve this situation no matter the cost."

"i trust you, girls. i trust you."

chapter 2 : the mystery.

kat who is annie's friends and annie who is a medium who just uncovered a mystery were in classes, waiting to discuss.

"good morning class, today we are going to discuss the robot and its fight with the hero of the court."

"what robot ?" asked the class. "the one enginered to fight the forest. it is time for you to learn as you are adult at this moment."

outside boxbot who was a terrible robot waiten to be stombed upon.

"once upon a time there was the forest. the forest didnt like the court so we split. now sometimes the forest return and we have to fight, so we made a robot. but once upon a time this robot attacked the court so we put it down. annie do you have something to add."

"yes, mister," said annie. "i think the robot is the killer. i found the assasin."

"very well", said the teacher, "tomorrow we are going to investigate and don't forget to welcome the new student."

during the evening kat got out and looked at the school. she loved here, there was metal everywhere and sometimes birds

she was going to the toilet when suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"oh hi, im the new student. normalli i have to go here tomorrow but i couldnt wait so here i am haha !"

"that's cool i like you ! but wait i gotta go to the toilet first."

"ok"

while they waited, and after, there was a ghost in the corridor. they shooed him and talked until morning.

"that was good talk, i cant wait to see today !" "me too!"

when they re-went in class they talked about the ghost."who do you think it was" "mort maybe" "who is mort" "mort who is a ghost was dumped by annie." "oh thats sad i wish annie was my friend" "what did you say" "nothing."

meanwhile in coyote forest

"ysengrin i have things to do today. stop being a tree and help me" "i like you very much so yes."

they were doing some labor, except coyote because he is so smart. when they finished they talked too.

"my plan to take over the school will be perfect, HAHAHAHA !" "yes it is perfect ! no one will ever know !"

they agreed and haved a feast with the animals. who knows what theyre up to...

chapter 3 : the database of magical

it was a sunny day at the court. everyone was playing with ballons and making field games. but kat and annie where investigating with the teacher.

"teacher do you know who maked war at the forest ?"

"it was a long time ago... it was some sort of black dog or cat..." "it must be coyote. he's a black dog."

they decided to go to the forest to see what happen. coyote was indeed here.

"welcome along my friends ! i waited for you !" "what do you want from us to stop the massacre ???"

"well for one thing surrender the court. then stop living altogether. i am a god, you're mortals to me."

annie couldnt believe her hears and said "we'll see about that coyote. i havdnt say my last word." and he laughed thinking that he was smart.

when annie returned to kat they were talking. "annie, he'res the new student, his name is nairolf. hello annie." "hello nairolf. sorry i have to stop coyote from taking over the court kingdom !" "annie i know exactly what you mean and i have the solution. when i was a child i made a device called the stopp-er. with it you will find the power to stop his plans." "thank you now i must go. i hope its not too late." "we all hope so. mort would be proud." "who is mort ? i forgot"

annie returned with kat in the forest because kat knowed about the technological device that nairolf made. "it's very powerful annie, you will have to take care" they saw coyote who was still laughing.

"dont you dare bring technology to my lair ! you will die !" "no i do not think so mister madoggo. what are you doing to kat"

kat was in ropes and couldnt do anything. "now that i have her what will you do ?" and annie remembered the massage and that deep in her heart she cared for her.

"what you see now is the fablade database of magical. with it i can control the world" annie had to fasty think of a plan to save her friend and all of the entire court.

suddenly gearge, the girl everyone thought was a boy was with john smith and apparead in the forest. "what are you doing here ?" asked annie. "we are here to protect. we will combine our medium power to send this beast right in hell !" and they were ready.

but coyote still had kat and said "if you do anything the pretty flower here is gone. you have no choice but to surrender." gearge and john will surrender."

good, think coyote, they're with me too and they are now in ropes. "annie, what will you do!" he laughed.

and nairolf the student was following her, and he shouted : "the device ! you must click on the device to save the world !" she clicked.

there was a music WE'LL CRUISE AT HYPERSPEED I GOT THE BEAT I GOT THE BEAT AND THAT'S ALL WE NEED CHECK IT OUT;

it was SAM-HOT the god of database magical. "impossible ! court has no gods !" but he was in his magnifisense.

"coyote" he said in a voice "you deceived me. and now i have to punish. what do you want like punishment." coyote it was the only thing he was afraid. "please master SAM-HOT i don't need to ! the boy here did it several minutes ago !" he pointed to nairolf.

he said "annie, kat, you're wonderful but to stop this mad beast i have to sarifice." SAM-HOT punished both and it was over.

after that in the room kat cryed because she missed him. annie aid "kat it is not over look." she looked and she see his ghost, it wasnt mort before it was him go bock in time.

she stopped crieing. the end


End file.
